theamazingworldofgumballwonderfulfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Colby James/Plans for a new character in the Amazing World of Gumball oneday.
Malcolm Hagman Malcolm Hagman, is a 12 year old mole, belonging to a rich family to his father of his mantion estate in Elmore on a hill, he was born a siomeeze twin along with Noah Hagman, born a big family with Brothers twins and Sisters, he is friends with most of them, close I should say, one day Colby would voice this character in future. Sending to Elmore Junior High. Unfortunantly Malcolm threatoned a School bully from his miltary school, and wounded him with a dagger, which later caused the kid to die of wounds, Malcolm was sent to the court and told to be sent to Elmore Junior High, if he didn't go it would be Jail for his life. At Elmore on his first day in Mrs Simmians class, she was overwelmed to see him with a Baker Rifle, so he gave it to her and also obaying the rules in Elmore Junior High, he introduced himself to the class, later on he was introduced to Gumball, and befriended him, also to Darwin later in the cafeteria, he showed them a joke called Powerthirst, which had one swear word F*** in it, but Gumball and Darwin seemed to laugh at Malcolm more, he later put a prank on Mrs Simmian told by Gumball to him to do so, the womphy cusion farted making the Kids laugh at Simmian, she knew Malcolm did it, and was sent to Prinable Brown's Office, he told him about humour and not to prank Mrs Simmian again but as Gumball put it, told Brown that it was him not Malcolm, so Gumball was to blame, then as trouble came that day, Carmen was in danger of School Bully Tina Rex, he shot Tina Rex wounding her and Pinceble Brown was happy of Malcolm, all the school was even Carmen, he became friends with everyone, Later he also feared to be sent back to Miltary School, but Rob helped join in earning to give Malcolm a deputation, everyone didn't want Malcolm to leave, he also didn't want to go, he wanted to learn not to be vilonet with guns as he put it, he told Brown that he didn't want to go, but as Gumball told him he needed a Deputation, he agreed to tell the Minister of all Schools this, Malcolm went later to Mr Small, who told him about his vilonce behaviour and didn't want to be that person fireing guns, anymore, so he agreed to that, then the next day while making friends with Carmen the girl he saved, Penny, Masami. Molly, Carrie and Teri, whom Malcolm looked at, silly like, but snapped out of his mind, told her the introduction and said sorry to her, understands his looks, Teri however understands Malcolm and everything in him, but becomes his friend anyway, then as the Minister of all Schools comes to the Cafeteria, Malcolm is called over, the Minister was pleased with Malcolm and decided he is to remain a Junior High Student, in Mrs Simmian's class, he also told him he worked real hard and why his behaviour to vilonce should stop, he gave him another chance, also was pleased that he saved a student named Carmen, so he told him Rob is to be his mentor, Rob a cyclops teaches Malcolm and also his friend, helps him learn not to be vilonet at times, now Malcolm is friends with nearly everyone, New life at Elmore Junior High. One day he was seen decrating his new locker with his name on it, also minerly seen at the Cafeteria that one time, One day at Elmore Junior High he slipped in some oily tiles and crashed into the girls changing room, the girls where shocked, but Malcolm saw all this closed his eyes, he apoiogised for intrution, which they respected him, and knew he was being brave, Malcolm after being brough out by Rockey was feeling sad and began to cry, which was due to what Tina and Jamie did to him, Gumball and Darwin and Rob help him out, Malcolm then however one day hanged out with Gumball all the time, he and Darwin together came to his house that onetime, and was kindly introduced to Nichole Watterson and Richard Watterson, Gumball's parents, and his sister Anias, Malcolm had a wonderful time, gave Gumball something to keep to himself, by giving him a medal to him, which was called (number 1 of Hagman) means the first to be born of the Hagman's, Gumball liked Malcolm's medal, Category:Blog posts